Forks Again
by Valkyrie101
Summary: After Edward left Bella in the woods she was changed by Victoria and then found by another coven. 80 years later Bella's coven is moving to Forks, where The Cullens happen to be living . E/P pairing. Bpov mabye Epov. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All things 'Twilight' belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am using her characters to supplement my own story line.**

Chapter 1

**Bella Pov**

He left. He left me here to chase after him like a lost puppy; I tried to stop but the irrational idea that I could catch up to him was stubbornly lodged in my mind. I wandered through the forest for hours, stumbling and falling all the way, though i'm not sure when I realized that what I was doing was hopeless but i do know that it was raining and that it was _very_ likely that I would either die of hypothermia or get mauled by some wild animal. I couldn't bring myself to care. I simply curled up on the forest floor and lay there.

...

I must have fallen asleep somewhere between the heartbreaking sobs and the staring in to space because next thing I knew I was being woken up by witch-like cackling.

"This is too good to be true."

I looked, with disbelieving eyes, at the creature in front of me. Flaming red hair that looked like a wildfire a top her head, cat-like posture and blood red eyes.

Victoria

"Isabella Swan...Where are your precious Cullens?" she asked with a perminent sneer on her inhumanly perfect face.

"There gone." I mumbled. She seemed thoughtful for a moment before she laughed again.

"Oh and why is that?"

"He doesn't want me." I whispered.

"He left you here alone? Knowing that I would one day come back for revenge? Poor, Bella. It almost seems sad that I'm going to kill you now." she said with a gleeful smile on her face looking like she had won the lottery.

"Hmmmmmm... or I could turn you, of course. Force you to live without the one you love for eternity, like you made me, and I'd still be killing you. It's a win/win situation. For me."

I felt like I should be begging for my life, pleading for mercy, but i couldn't find it within myself to care that I would forever be a blood-sucking monster.

She laughed once more before lunging and dragging me to my feet from my position in the mud. She snarled before ripping in to my throat and then there was just... Black.

...

When I came to all I felt was fire. Scorching, hot torturous fire. I screamed and writhed and rolled around trying to put the fire out but it never ceased. It did cool though. Eventually. I briefly felt what seemed like arms but I didn't pay it any mind as I was too focused on the blazing inferno that seemed to never stop. When it did all I could feel was relief... and then despair...and then I was alert. My new instincts telling me to be on guard, there was a faint smell in the air like fresh air and wild flowers. It was divine but it made my muscles coil and tighten waiting for some kind of threat or danger.

"Hello, my name is Sicily. We found you in a forest not far from here. We just want to help, we mean no harm to you."

I spun and was faced with an immensely beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and eyes to match. I growled and then froze, shocked at what I had just done.

The woman called Sicily smiled kindly "It's alright, dear. Your safe with us but i have to ask... do you know what has happened to you?"

I unfroze and mumbled "Vampire. I am a vampire. I'M A FREAKING VAMPIRE!" I screeched.

Both of us winced at the volume but I was too focused on the fact that I was now a living marble statue that drinks blood to survive.

"Well at least you know... It's perfectly normal to be a tad overwhelmed, dear. All of us have been through the same." she explained softly.

"All of us?"

"Yes, my family and I. All of us the same as you. Though we choose to sustain ourselves through a stranger method than those of our fellow creatures."

"Animals not humans, I know." I said. Sicily seemed shocked that I knew such things but she didn't ask how I came to know them, all she said was...

"Would you like to be an animal drinker or would you prefer to follow the other diet?"

"Animals. Definitely animals." I was adamant about that, I would not kill a human. The guilt alone would destroy me.

Sicily seemed extremely pleased with that answer "Well, in that case, I would like to offer you a place within our family, there are six of us at the moment but it could be seven if you wish to be a part of our coven."

I thought about it, I mean it would be better than being a nomad like James or Victoria and this woman seemed genuinely nice...

"I would like that." I said shyly. She smiled once again and took my hand carefully.

"Wonderful. Come meet the family and then we'll see about getting you something to drink."

80 years later

I can't believe they talked me into this. Why did I let them bring me back here. Of course they had good reasons, I mean the cloud cover really is excellent and the chances of sun are truly minimal but that does not mean that I am okay with it yet. It's my hometown, where I was born, where I met _him_, where Charlie died, It's where I died and I can't say it doesn't mean anything to me because it does. It means a lot and that's why I don't think I'll be able to handle it. Don't get me wrong, over the years I've come to accept all of the things that happened in my human life. I'm not okay with them but I've accepted them and I've accepted the fact that I'll never see Charlie or Renee again and the fact that _he _never loved me, that I was just something to make eternity go a little faster. I'm angry about it actually. Hell, I'm furious. He used me until I was no longer interesting to him and then packed up and left my life in ruins for the short time I got to live it after he left and I've accepted it. With the help of my family, of course. My amazing family, not coven, _family _because that's what we are and I don't know what I'd do without them.

There are seven of us; Nathaniel Colt, who is the father figure in our household partly because of his age (which rivals Carlisle's) but mostly because of his understanding and kindhearted nature and,so naturally,his wife Sicily Wotley is the mother figure of us all and rightfully so because that woman is so nurturing and sweet that she could could get a rogue grizzly to calm down and roll over.

Then there are my sisters Dorothy Hopkins and Ruth Zinner, both turned in the early 1900's though Dorothy is the older of the two, in more ways than one being as she was turned at the age of 19, and _boy_ does she make sure we know it. She has to be the bossiest control freak ever to walk this earth. She doesn't have a power but if you ever need something screamed so loud that it can be heard over an eight mile radius she's your girl and don't get me wrong I love her but **God **is she annoying sometimes and then there is Ruth. Turned at 17 and the cutest most adorable thing I have ever seen. She is short, and I mean smaller than Alice short, but she makes up for it with her power of transvection (or levitation). It's hilarious to watch a sprite like herself reach the highest shelf on the bookcase without breaking a sweat, not that we could but you get the sentiment.

That leaves the boys who were both turned in the 1800's. First there is the oldest Samuel Dawkson, Dorothy's husband. Turned at 20 and I genuinely believe he has an actual talent for making any situation, no matter how serious, freaking hilarious. He is a true goofball and I love him for there is the slightly younger Oscar Silverson, Ruth's husband, turned at 18 he's the type of guy who always seems serious and collected when you first meet him but five minutes in is trying to think up a million different ways to prank you, which for him is extremely easy considering that he has the power of apportation which means he can make any object materialize or disappear as well as move it at will. Which is kind of creepy if you ask me but what else do you expect from a vampire.

Then there is me. Isabella Swan Colt. Changed at the age of 18. About a week after my transformation I discovered that my talent is to shield which over the years, as I learned to control it, developed into my being able to absorb things into it such as an aspect of someone else's gift. For instance if _he_ were here I'm pretty confident that I could use his gift to read minds, even his. Actually I kind of wish_ he _was here just so that I could put that theory to the test but that is besides the point, the point is that I am now living it up in Forks, Washington with my vampire family.

And right now, it's time for school.

I try to get excited but honestly after repeating high school over and over again it gets beyond tedious and I can actually understand why The Cullen's looked so bored all the time.

"Bella! Get your ass down here right now, we're going to be late for the first day of school!" Dorothy may want me to feel bad for making her late but as I stroll down the stairs of our enormous house I can't find it within myself to regret delaying our departure.

Our father Nathaniel is going to be the new English teacher at Forks High this year. Which is nice given that he usually teaches at a different school from the one we attend. So it isn't all bad, I guess.

"Alright, I'm coming Dora, sheesh!" I say as we make our way out of the house. Each of us giving Sicily a kiss on the cheek as we go.

I get on my Harley Davisdon Iron 883 A.K.A my baby while Nathan and the rest of the kids pile in to his black Mercedes and make their way to school as I follow them down the vaguely familiar roads and into the school parking lot.

Everybody is staring but we're used to it by now.

I get off my bike and walk slightly behind my family as I take in my old school with the faded brick walls and the parking lot with beat up old trucks and vans sitting side by side. Well most all of the vehicles are like that save for a silver Volvo sitting all by it's lonesome in the corner of the lot. Which to me just seems like a really _really_ sick joke. I briefly wonder if it's Sam's doing but then discard the idea completely as I remember Sam's reaction when I told them of The Cullen's. Out of all of my family he freaked out the most as he treated me like his baby sister ever since he heard that I would be joining the family.

Once we sign in as The Colt's and receive our schedules we separate and make our way to our First period which for me is Math. Even with my vampire brain capacity I just do not like Math. I'm great at it sure, but you would be great at something too if you had to repeat it for three decades.

Math, as expected,was boring. So was History and P.E. English was fun as Nathaniel was teaching and watching teenage girls drool over him was entertainment all on it's own.

Then came lunch. I waited outside the cafateria doors waiting for my siblings.

"Hey Bella!" Ruth said with a giant smile on her tiny face as she hugged me.

"Hey Ruthy, Oscar." I said to the sprite by my side and to the man smiling in front of me.

" 'Sup Bells." Oscar said still with the amused smile on his face as he watched his wife cling to my side. Just then Sam and Dora came rushing down the hall with panicked expressions on their faces.

" Cafeteria, now." Dorothy said. We did as we were told. She sounded serious.

Once we had safely made it to an empty table, ignoring the awed and envious stares coming from around the lunch room, we motioned for Dora and Sam to start explaining.

Sam took a deep breath and then whispered "There are other vampires here."

Me, Oscar and Ruth froze. Then Oscar exploded.

"WHAT!" He shouted earning the attention of the entire cafeteria.

Sam waited a few moments for the staring to stop before continuing.

"There are more vegetarian vampires in the school. There are five of them, 2 females and 3 males." He explained.

"Does Nathaniel know?" I asked.

"I'm not sure and we can't exactly barge in to the teacher's lounge and ask him." Dora said.

"What do we do?" Asked Oscar. Ruth, not having said anything yet, cleared her throat.

"Why do we have to do anything? You said they are vegetarians so that mean that they want no harm to come to the humans which is the same thing we want. Why not just see what happens, mabye we'll make some new friends." She reasoned.

"I agree with Ruth." I said. "We leave them alone they'll leave us alone seems reasonable and there is really no point in starting a fight for no good reason."

"Okay so we do nothing, agreed?" Asked Sam and we all nodded.

We sat there for another two minutes before we heard the lunch room doors open and I waited for the sounds of hearts beating to accompany the footsteps and then when it remained silent I turned around in my seat.

And found myself staring at the five people who I once thought family. At the one man who had captured my heart in his hand and crushed it. I felt like screaming but I was frozen in my seat and as I stared disbelievingly in to the golden eyes of my bronze haired Adonis I recalled my earlier wish to have him here so that I could test my stupid mind reading theory and all that I found my self thinking in that moment was a phrase that seemed unbelievably appropriate for this situation.

"Be careful what you wish for." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

**Bella Pov**

I stayed frozen for a moment longer before turning back to face my siblings with barely repressed fury and a low growl. The four of them seemed confused by my anger and were quick to start the inquisition.

"Isabella! What do you think you are doing? We agreed to play nice and your growling at them. What's wrong with you?" Dora asked sounding very much like a mother scolding a child for misbehaving.

"The Cullens." I ground out past the rage that was tinting my vision red.

Those two words were all it took for my brothers and sisters to go from confused and embarrassed to angry and downright scary in one second flat. All of their eyes narrowed in understanding and then their angelic faces morphed in glares that would send a lion scurrying away with it's tail between it's legs.

"Well this changes things, don't you think Sam?" Asked Oscar giving Sam a look. Samuel nodded his head slowly and made to get out of his seat.

"Uh uh. Don't you dare! If you guys go all vamp on their asses In the middle of a school cafeteria it won't go unnoticed and then we will have to move again. Just sit your butts down and forget about it." Ruth said. Her usually pretty face scrunched up in disapproval as she looked at the boys.

"Listen to Ruthy, guys." I sighed. " She's right and if you guys start a fight with humans present you know Nathaniel and Sicily will have your heads." The rational side of my brain was taking over from the fury and I was coming to my senses. " Doing nothing isn't gonna cut it. Nathaniel should know that they are here, I'll go wait in his classroom . Lunch is almost over anyway."

"Will you be okay?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Just trying to reign in the desire to go over there and rip their lying heads off of their pretty shoulders." I said with a strained smile. They laughed understanding that I wasn't going to do anything stupid. Yet.

With that I walked quickly out of the room ignoring the stares that I could feel burning in to my back and made my way to my father's classroom, surprised to find him sitting at his desk looking over the work we did in English earlier. He looked up as I walked in and smiled.

"Hello Bella. Not having lunch with your brothers and sisters today?" He asked.

"I came to tell you something actually..." I said awkwardly.

"Is it about the other vampires that are present in the school? " I nodded and Nathaniel continued "I had two of them in my class third period. They seem nice enough, vegetarian like us, their coven leader is a doctor of all things. Quite fascinating."

"Did you happen to catch their names?" I asked anxiously.

It was his turn to nod, "I am aware who they are to you and as much as I hate to say this I believe that our two covens should meet privately and discuss living arrangements for the sake of maintaining peace." Nathaniel smiled apologetically at me and I sighed. I understood the need for peace between our respective covens so I nodded to my father again and left the classroom with a frown on my face. If I had to be there for the meeting then I would be, for my family's sake and if it gets to be too much I can just ignore them. I think I can do that, I mean it's only the love of my human life, my best friend, the big brothers I never had as a human and their parents who I adored. Easy. And there is Rosalie too but somehow I don't think that she and her glares will be quite as as hard to ignore as the others. I could ignore the Cullens. Easy.

_Yeah,keep telling yourself that._

**_Well,there you go, the second chapter. I'll try and update regularly : D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 3

**Edward Pov**

As the music poured in to through my ears I found myself thinking of the one thing that always managed to work it's way to the forefront of my mind and make me feel miserable and happy at the same time. Bella. My Bella. The woman who brought me out of my lonely and brooding shell and let me love her. After James was ripped apart and burned I had a real hope that we could be together without any threats to Bella's safety, well besides having blood - sucking monster for a boyfriend, but I was foolish to believe that my family's love for Bella would over ride our natural blood lust. Jasper proved that. Not that I blame him for what happened, it was inevitable that such a thing would occur whether it was a paper cut, a nose bleed or a particularly hard fall (of which Bella had many) it was bound to happen eventually but I ignored the truth and pushed it to the back of my very spacious mind and I paid the price. Upon smelling her delicious blood, I realized just how much of a danger being with me was for her and left as soon as possible. It was hard convincing my family that us leaving was best for her especially Alice and Emmett, they loved Bella almost as much as me and saw her as a best friend or a little sister and it was painful but it had to be done. My love deserves all that can come from life, she deserves to graduate high school, go to college,get a job, meet a man, marry, have children and then die having lived her life to it's fullest potential. All without me. The day I left Bella was the blackest day of my existence and every time I think of it I end up curled up on my leather couch dry sobbing until the sun comes up.

I spent twenty nine years in an almost catatonic state which I was only brought out of by how sad it was making Esme and not to mention Jasper. Whenever I was around he and Alice disappeared for my pain was too much for him. My family was breaking apart and it was all my fault, so I decided to hide the agony I felt from my siblings and from Esme and Carlisle and go on with the facade we had worked so hard maintaining.

Then somehow we ended up back in Forks, Washington.

Carlisle says that we came back because the weather here is better suited to vampires than the other towns we could find, which is true, but his thoughts betray him and i know the real reason is that he wants me to gain some sort of closure. I can't of course but I humor him, there's no reason to cause him any more pain over the loss of his daughter. This last year has gone slowly even by vampire standards and the fact that the family is in Forks where it all started is driving me insane. I'm always reliving my time with my Bella, torturing myself.

_Edward! Come on, time for school._

Alice's thoughts were unusually excited and cheery and they were a drastic change to the usual melancholia.

It was the first day back to school and I had to force myself to move and rid my mind of the numb feeling seeping in to it.

"Coming." I mumbled knowing she could hear me as I descended the stairs at a human pace, prolonging the inevitable. High school was just not something I could get excited about but then again nothing excited me much these days.

None of my siblings said a word about my depressing mood though their thoughts were tinged with worry for me. All except Alice, who's thoughts had a less than subtle tinge of anticipation and excitement but that's all I was getting. She was hiding something from me and I sighed knowing that I didn't have the initiative to go digging around in her head to find out what.

The school parking lot was pretty empty when we got there so we decided to just go to class early and wait for another day in purgatory to start. Well it was purgatory for me, the rest of them had their mates with them to take the edge off. I didn't and right now, as I had done numerous times before, I selfishly wished that Bella was here with me but she wasn't. She was out there living her life, probably with a husband by now as I knew no man in his right mind could resist such a beautiful face. I sighed again as I lay my head on the desk in front of me and decided to lay off the self pity for Jasper's sake. At least until lunch.

Fortunately for Jasper the day went by painstakingly slow. Until third period English, a class I had with Alice, came. I hadn't seen the new teacher yet in the minds of my fellow students but apparently he was good looking, as were all five of his children. As he walked in to the room carrying a slight breeze with him I caught his scent and froze. _Vampire_. All of my senses were on high alert as I assessed the man standing in front of the classroom for any kind of threat. Black spiked hair, average height, kind smile, unnaturally pale skin and a silent mind...was I losing my touch? I stared at him in confusion, the only person who had ever been unaffected by my gift was Bella. Was there something in the water of this town? Throughout the rest of the class I thought about this stranger's immunity to my talent and also how Alice didn't seem surprised in the slightest, when another vampire waltzed in to the room which irritated me because she had obviously seen this and chose not to share the information with the family.

As the class ended we stayed behind to introduce ourselves to the new vampire in town. Politeness and all.

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward." Alice said with barely cocealed glee in her voice. The man's eyes widened slightly at that but he smiled and introduced himself with a handshake for each of us.

"Nathaniel Colt, nice to meet you. My family and I have just moved in to the area. Nice weather, you know." We simply nodded in understanding and I asked.

"How many are you?"

"Seven, my wife and I and our children. Two boys and three daughters." He said.

"Oh that's like us! Our parents have two daughters and three sons." Alice exclaimed. Like she didn't already know...

"Well it seems you are like us in more ways than one." He reasoned with a pointed look at our eyes.

"Mmm hmm. Oh, you should meet the rest of our family and then you can bring your family along and we can all meet! I can't wait to tell Carlisle when he gets back from the hospital tonight." As she said this Nathaniel's eyes nearly burst from their sockets.

"Wha- what? The hospital?" Clearly shocked at hearing about a vampire being in such close quarters with spilled blood all day.

"Yup, our father, Carlisle, is a doctor there." Alice explained as I simply stood by her side like an indifferent statue.

"I see, well I agree that a meeting between our family's would be a good idea so, please give this number to your father and we can work something out." He said as he quickly scribbled a number on to a post-it note and handed it to my sister.

"Okay, nice meeting you!" She called as she dragged me out in to the hall and down to the cafeteria where we could see our siblings waiting for us.

"Alice, you knew they were coming. Why didn't you tell us?" I asked with a healthy dose of exasperation. At my question her excitement reached it's peak and she said "You'll see." as she snuggled in to her husband's side.

Wow, Alice. That wasn't cryptic, at all.

She just smirked at my obvious annoyance and directed us through the lunch room doors.

And what I saw just about stopped my unbeating heart.

Bella.

Isabella Marie Swan.

My family and I just stood there with identical expressions of shock on our faces as we stared at her in disbelief. I held my breath as she turned to face us fully and it caught in my throat at the site. She was magnificent; long mahogany hair that framed her heart shaped face, full rosy lips and long dark lashes that complimented the alabaster white of her skin and the golden topaz of her eyes perfectly her but that wasn't what stunned me. What stunned me was the fact that she hadn't aged a day in the 80 years that had passed since I had last seen her. She was a vampire. She was dead and my frozen heart broke for her. My brother's and sister's thoughts were all over the place.

_Bella? Oh my freakin' God!_ Emmett, of course.

_I'm going to explode from the emotions flying around in here..._ Came Jasper's panicked thoughts

_Bella... she looks the same as last time I saw her. She must have been changed not long after we left._ Rosalie's thoughts were regretful but by far the most composed and level headed and I was grateful because I was too focused on Bella's face to really pay the rest of the room much attention.

_My best friend is back! I wonder what she'd do if I hugged her right now._ Alice.

I couldn't believe she knew that Bella was coming back. _She knew_ and she didn't think to tell me that the love of my existence was coming to Forks. All of those times she sat and translated Carlisle's old books in her head she was probably thinking about Bella Swan and I never even questioned the abnormal behavior.

I was paying for it now, though because Rosalie had to drag us to a table before the humans in the room noticed how unnaturally still we were. Bella turned back around in her chair and spoke quietly, too quietly, with who I assumed were here coven members. As soon as she broke eye contact with me I felt cold and was only vaguely aware of what was going on around me as I stared a whole in her back, willing her to turn and look at me again but all she did was stand up and pause for a moment before turning and striding out of the cafeteria leaving us gazing after her as she left.

I fought the need to go after her as my heart stuck in my throat and my selfish wish from earlier came to mind.

_Wishes **do** come true,_ I thought bitterly,_ even self-centered and desperate ones like mine._

**I feel like I use too many full stops... meh, what you gonna do. If you see any mistakes or something is bothering you about the story feel free to PM me or review with a comment. **


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter but someone has brought a flaw in the story to my attention.**

**30 years isn't a long enough time to be gone as people from Bella's human life would still be around, for example Mike or Angela and they would most definitely recognize the new beautiful people in town. **

**So..**

**I have edited the previous chapters to match to the new amount of time that has passed which is 80 years as I believe that that is much more suitable.**

**Thank you,**

**Valkyrie101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Mrs Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

**Bella Pov**

I feel sick. Physically I'm peachy but my emotions are enough to make me feel like I'm going to keel over. After I talked to Nathaniel I excused myself from school; feigning a cold and drove my bike home. Ever since then I have been caught in a state of emotional turmoil worthy of PMS, lying on a bed that I don't need wishing that I could eat chocolate without having to regurgitate it afterwards. My family got home a few hours ago and everyone but Nathaniel has been trying to get me out of my room since then but I need time to myself. Just a while to get over the shock of seeing Edward again so that I can get back to hating him and so that I can make him regret leaving me alone in the woods to be killed by a sadistic bitch looking for revenge. He has no idea how much pain I was in when he left and I'm going to make him. I need to make him feel the heartache I felt and then some. I need to break his face and then I need to break his heart.

And then an evil grin came over my face because I know exactly who to call to help me.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen prepare to get your sparkly vampire ass kicked.

**Really short I know but I felt it was needed... feel free to review!**


	6. ON HIATUS

**I am extremely sorry to those who are enjoying this story and to the lovely people who have reviewed my story but I am currently putting this story on hiatus as I will not have access to a computer for some while and I don't want to leave those who read my story hanging without an explanation as to why I stopped updating : ( **

**Sorry, **

**Valkyrie101**


End file.
